


It’s Stupid

by JediSiri



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediSiri/pseuds/JediSiri
Summary: Post-ep one shot for “Something Old”/“Something New”
Relationships: Ted Mosby/Robin Scherbatsky





	It’s Stupid

"It's stupid" she said. He knew it wasn't though, not only by her words, but also her tone. As he made his way to Central Park he couldn't help but think of what could have been. Had it not been for Lily's meddling they could have been married. Maybe even had children. But it wasn't meant to be. The signs had piled up and clearly they weren't supposed to be together.

Another two feet, another hole, and still nothing. It was pointless the locket was gone. She would have to marry Barney without her something old. Ha, married still a strange thought, in a matter of days she would be a MRS. to the last man she ever expected. Whenever she pictured her search for the locket she always pictured Ted as her husband to be. But Barney was so much better for her…right?

He saw her discouraged and knew he had to help her. She deserved to be happy. But Barney didn't know what she needed. All they'd done was fight in the past few months. They mixed like oil and water. But it was OK all he wanted was her happiness. Right…

He came, He actually came. Big meeting or no she was still the most important thing in his life. They searched and searched to no avail, An empty box was all they found. Regardless he stayed to be there for her when her fiancé wasn't.

He felt so bad for her and there was nothing he could do. He tried to convince her that it was OK that this wasn't a sign to not marry Barney but he didn't put his heart into it. He couldn't nsell something he didn't believe himself. It was a sign and now she could see it too, Barney want the one for her, he was.

He ran away. He stayed for a few moments then he left too. Barney wouldn't come and her true love left her.

"The race car pencil box" he'd had it all along and had no idea. He ran home, got the locket, and called Robin. "Meet me at McLaren's in an hour" "OK". They sat in their usual booth silent.

"I know about the final play. I know Barney thinks I let you go but I haven't. I just wanted you to be happy. But all I've seen since you've gotten engaged is the two of you fighting and Barney clinging to all that he was. When he didn't come to you the other day I knew he still doesn't get you. I do, and you know it."

"He gets me" she said defensively. She saw his look though and knew he was right.

"Close your eyes" he said. She did

"Robin I love you. More than you'll ever know. I tried to give you up and let you go so many times. I tried to get over you, but I never could. When you weren't ready I accepted that . But I never, ever stopped loving you. All I can see looking forward is you and I together with two amazing children. Barney hasn't changed and you know it. You guys force things because that's what people expect. But in your heart you see us. Open your eyes."

Slowly she opened her eyes and there he was on one knee with her locket. "My something old…how did you get that?"

"I've had it all along and had no idea. Liliy…" "Oh I remember now. The pencil box" "Yep"

It was a sign, all these years she knew if she had it she was supposed to get married. Now everything was crystal clear. It wasn't Barney and never had been. It was Ted, the man she tried to ignore but still always turned too. The one never far away from the front of her mind no matter who she was with. The man who could always tell what she needed and would give up everything for. The man she would give up everything for.

"Please Robin let this be your something old. Not for your wedding to Barney, but for your wedding to me. You don't have to answer now. It's stupid." He said with a smile.

"Yes"


End file.
